1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and product to control malodors from a human mouth, and in particular to an oral care product and method for use by a human, wherein the oral care product includes an odor neutralizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mouth odors, also referred to as halitosis or bad breath, is a common problem which has many possible causes and for which many solutions have been proposed. Products used to address bad breath include toothpastes, mouth washes and mouth rinses, tongue scrapers, chewing gum, breath mints, breath sprays, as well as home made solutions such as baking soda, hydrogen peroxide, leafy plants such as parsley, and other items and materials. Although solutions can lie in improved dental care and avoidance of certain foods, many mouth odors are merely masked by flavored products being offered on the market.
It would be a benefit if mouth odors, and in particular malodors or bad breath, were addressed by a product that neutralizes the odor rather than merely masking the odor.